


Not the Dating Type

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: House of Laughs [30]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Cas x Steve, Steve x reader, Wade x Cas, Wade x Steve, cas x reader - Relationship, wade x reader
Series: House of Laughs [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403809
Kudos: 2





	Not the Dating Type

Steve found a small sub place to stop at for dinner, grabbing what he wanted before him and Cas went to find a place to sit. Cas had told him that, for appearances, he would share Steve’s food. 

Steve smiled at him as they sat at a picnic table at a nearby park. “This is nice.” He said softly. “How is everyone at the bunker?” He asked, sipping his drink. 

“Sam and Dean appear fine.” Cas nodded. “I am unworried about Natasha. And your friend Tony has gone home long ago.” He told him. “Him and Sam seemed to have formed an unlikely friendship.”

Steve chuckled. “That is unlikely.” He shook his head. “Tony needs fast paced friends so I guess Sam fits the bill.” He liked how since meeting the Winchesters, everyone seemed to change for the better. 

“He is interesting.” Cas chuckled, taking a sip of his water. "Truly full of personality."

“That’s a nice way of putting it.” Steve smiled. 

“I am surprised since he is a close friend of yours that he does not force more dates on you.” Cas said with a small smile. 

Steve laughed. “He’s not even the dating type himself, honestly.” He pointed out.

It took a moment for the angel to understand. “Oh, I see. And you were not before either, correct?” He asked. 

“For very different reasons.” He shrugged. “Tony is more for instant pleasure. It suits him, sure, but he has no problem with one night stands. Or flings.” He went on. “That’s not my thing.”

“Ah, so like Dean.” Cas nodded. “I understand. Is this your first relationship?” He enjoyed learning more and more about Steve. 

Steve thought for a moment on how to word things. “Technically...yes.” He said finally. “I had been interested in someone before going into the ice. Really interested.” He sighed, giving Cas a sad smile. “I got to see her once more before she passed away.”

Cas nodded. “You cared deeply for her.” He stated, knowing there was no question about it. "I am sorry for your loss."

“Thank you.” Steve glanced down at his hands. "She had a good life."

Cas felt guilty for bringing the question up and wasn’t sure how to fix it. "Would you like to tell me what she was like?" He tried.

Steve chuckled sadly. “Perfect.” He said softly. “Smart, kind, could kick anyone’s ass, including mine.” He went on. There was a fond look on his face. “I loved her so much. Still do.” He said quietly. That was the first time he had said that out loud.

Cas nodded, letting him talk it out. “Sounds wonderful.” He smiled. Reaching across the table, he offered his hand.

Steve took a deep breath and placed his over the angel’s. “Thank you. How about you? On relationships.” He asked. 

Opening his mouth, he got a confused look on his face. "Dean is calling me." He shook his head. "I'm sure it's nothing."

“Are you sure?” Steve asked softly. "I doubt he would call you for no reason." 

“It happens.” Cas nodded then frowned deeper. “Though Sam is now calling.” He said seriously. "I will be right back."

Steve nodded and hoped things were alright, finishing up his dinner quickly. He’d try to offer his help, too, if it seemed to be a rough case. If that’s what it really was. He threw their trash and wondered if he should start walking back to the hotel. Deciding to get some fresh air, he shoved his hands in his pockets.

He let everything over the past few months dwell in his mind. Maybe this alone time would be a good thing. 

* * *

You, Wade, and Steve sat on the bed, time just past two in the morning as you waited to hear from someone about the obvious difficult hunt. “I really feel I could help.” Steve sighed. “I need Cas to come get me so I can make sure everyone comes back safe.” He shook his head.

“He has to be busy if he’s not answering.” Wade said sadly. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to call Nat?” You offered. “Just because I’m not happy with her doesn’t mean I won’t for you.”

Steve rubbed his jaw. “I don’t want her to be distracted if she’s helping.” He shrugged then shook his head. “Okay, yeah, call.” He caved. Cas would be fine, but the others were his friends. He didn't want them getting too hurt.

You hummed and hit your phone quickly, placing it on speaker. Nat answered. "What?"

“Is the hunt going okay? Cas left hours ago.” You said quickly. "We're worried. And Steve wants to help."

“Cas is busy.” She told you. 

You furrowed your brow. "Is everyone okay?!"

She sighed, calm as ever. “I’m trying to patch up Sam right now and Cas has to take a break from healing Dean every few minutes so no.” She told you. 

Gasping, your eyes watered. "Is the hunt over? It not, I'm getting Tony to get us to you!"

“It’s over for now.” She said simply. “But I played get away driver so we’re on the side of some back road until someone can drive again.” You heard Sam groaning in the background. “I’m not freaking trained for wendigo wounds.” She muttered. 

"What the fuck is a Wendigo?" Wade asked.

“A big monster.” Nat spoke bluntly. “One that nearly killed Dean and almost ate Sam’s arm off.” You looked at Steve, terrified. “Hold still.” She told Sam, followed by a loud shout from the hunter. “That should hold you until Cas can recoup.” She told him, a slight softness to her voice. "I gotta go, guys." 

“Please call me soon!” You told her, feeling for them. You sagged, feeling useless.

Wade hugged you tightly from the side. “Cas will help them.” He said gently. "They'll be fine." 

Steve was in full battle mode and stood. “I could’ve helped...” He shook his head. "They were short one man."

“You couldn’t have known, Steve. Plus we don’t have training like the brothers.” You said with a sad tone. “I’m sure you don’t know what a Wendigo is, either, or how to fight it.” You added as he started to pace. This wasn’t a side of him you were used to.

“It doesn’t matter.” He told you. “I can fight anything and I’m sure I’m stronger than both brothers.” He reminded you. It was a fact. “And I heal a lot faster than both of them combined.” Something else that would be very handy in a fight. 

You sagged. “There’s nothing we can do now.” You got up, standing in front of him to take his hands in yours.

He looked at you and you could tell his mind was elsewhere. He felt you cup his cheek, but he still felt that guilt. “I should go on the next one. I can handle monsters.” He stated. “I’ll start researching what I can.” He nodded. “Have Sam teach me during down time.” 

“Are you wanting to become a hunter?” You asked, curious. And how would this affect the rest of you?

“It’s what’s best.” He nodded. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Hunk.” Wade spoke up. “As strong as you are, you can still get hurt. They’ve been doing this their whole lives.” 

Steve looked at him. “And? I can learn. I heal.” He shrugged. “The more people I can help the better.” He said seriously. “That’s all I’ve ever wanted to do. Since before I looked like this. I joined the army to fight bullies. Monsters are bullies.” 

Wade bit his lip. “I can’t stop you.” He sighed. “But, please don’t overdo it? We care about you.” He said softly. “A lot.” 

Steve shook his head. “This is bigger than our relationship.” He snapped. “A lot bigger.” 

Wade glanced down at his lap at that. “Right.” His voice was soft, and slightly sad. 

You stared at the super soldier, doing your best not to cry. You had never seen, or heard, him like this. You were scared for everyone involved. “What if we all help?” You managed. “We all take time off the trip to help?”

Steve puffed out his chest. “If you want. I’m not sure what you’d be able to help with.” 

Wade grimaced. “Maybe we should talk about this when you’ve calmed down.” He suggested, not wanting you two to fight. Your personality, however, wouldn’t allow that. 

“Excuse me?” You looked at him. “I’m pretty sure I can fight, I’m smart, and I know my way around weapons.” You crossed your arms over your chest.

“You can get hurt! That’s the whole thing. I can fight and heal.” Steve told you. “I know your training and there’s nothing it in that can help with what the Winchester’s are up against.” He insisted. “You would be the first one hurt.”

You dropped your jaw. “I can’t believe how hot headed you’re being right now.” You shook your head.

“It’s the truth.” Steve told you. “It’s what’s best.” Losing you was something he would prevent at whatever cost.

You blinked. “I know you told us you have a temper but you could’ve warned us that you become such an ass.” You shook your head and rushed out before you either cried or smacked something. He was being ridiculous. 

Wade shook his head at Steve. “I’m the king of pushing people away. Trust me when I say it's not worth it.” He stood. “Enjoy the rest of your night, Steve.” He told him before following you. He knew that you would need holding right now.

When he found you struggling to keep it together, he knew he was right. He moved to you, pulling you close and kissing the top of your head. He felt you shaking slightly and squeezed you. “It’s okay. It’ll be okay.” He told you. “He’s being a dick.”

“He’s never used that tone with me.” You sniffled. “Ever. Even when I was an asshole as a teenager at times!” You shook your head. “It felt like he was putting me down somehow.”

He rubbed your back. “I’m sure that’s his way of looking out for you. Not an effective one.” He muttered. “He cares about you too much to simply agree to you getting in harm’s way.”

“He should know I make my own decisions.” You huffed. “Whether he agrees or not.” You shook your head. “And who does he think he is saying our relationship isn’t big enough to think about!” You cried. “Are we way more casual than it seemed?” 

Wade thought back to the earlier conversation with the captain. “I know I’m not casual.” He sighed. “I can promise you that.” He made you look at him and gave you a small smile. “You’re stuck with me as long as you’ll have me.” He pecked your nose, wiping your tears. “Even it it scares the balls off of me to think of you fighting monsters, I’ll be right by your side. Screaming like a teenage girl.” He teased.

You giggled through your tears. “Thanks, Wade.” You said softly. “That actually really helps.”

“That’s what I’m here for, hot stuff.” He smiled. “Now, let’s forget about Mr. Meanie.” He started. “Let’s get into our comfy birthday suits, cuddle up in the super soft bed, and watch late night tv until we pass out.”

You sighed. “Sounds perfect.” You agreed. 


End file.
